Chivalry: Medieval Fawncay
This is a game of fighitnign in medeival times between the two greatest factions of the land, the Agatha knights (Swagatha) and the Mason Order (Yolo order). How to Fight (as a vanguard) Charge in with your vanguard, chop off 3 heads, poke someone to death with your claymore, chop off a couple more heads, throw knives, poke someone's eyes out. rince reapeat. How to fight (as anyother class) Get killed by the vanguard. Especially if a bowmen. Things to do Charge into battle Flank into battle Get decapitated Decapitate someone 360 noscope with throwing knives get swarmed Team kill taunt get killed while taunting play with FFA members (Shane who brings the pain) realize you have a claymore, then proceed to bring justice to all bastard and great sword users. die. alot Terminology The Poke of Destiny: When Vanguard Claymoring, make sure to poke people with the sword in the face as many times as possible. Poke you in the eye: when you throw a hatchet or knife in someones eye. Yearghargh!!: When you charge into battle using the battle cry, but suddenly, out of nowhere, either A. A knight with a maul comes and squishes your head like a grape. B. Crossbow from nowhere. C. Ballista from nowhere D. Another Swaguard decapitates you. The Butter knife of doom: on occasuion where a bowman dosn't want to die, instead of staying with his gay bow out, he'll switch to the dagger. On this occasion, RUN THE FUCK AWAY! that thing is like a freaking flurry of blows, and will interupt all of yo attacks son. The Swaguard: another way to say vanguard. THe Peice of shit at arms: another way to say man at arms. It truly demosntrates how annyoing they are, with their fast weapons, and anoying dodges, and stupid shilds... Fatasses: The knights. So fat, that they can withstand, like 3 claymore swipes. its annoying. THen, they're all like, here, you head is too round, then they crushyou with their limpdick hammers. Why it's fawncay Because it embodies an age that basically Fawncay was built for, as well as it has awesome grafix and mecanix. In all seriousness though, it is a very fun game, in which many arms, legs, heads, and even all 4 at once (don't ask) are removed from their respective bodies. Its great wholesome family fun for everyone. On a ''psychological ''note... This is Charles, bringing you a bit of psychological crumpets. The main reason that this game involves psychology is very unique. Charles is currently studying Shane (who may or may not bring the pain due to lack of data), and current conclusions about his strange behavior, such as trusting the Moose Guardian Force's app to use a compass in which the only directions are Maple Syrup, Bears, and America. He also has difficulty differentiating between reality and fantasy, such as telling Don Juan that he has strong legs due to "kicking", which is what Juan apparently does in Chivalry. Shane most likely had a chemical imbalance of serotonin in his brain which therefore forced him to look for other methods of happiness, which led to game addiction and strange, schizophrenia-like behavior that he exhibits now. Also, he's gay, which is proven to produce a higher rate of schizophrenia than any other group.